Happy Birthday Audrey!
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: It's Audrey's 22nd birthday. She is ready to celebrate with her sisters and cousins. Will someone make her birthday more memorable?


Hsppy Birthday

It's Audrey's 22nd birthday. She's the oldest daughter of Cody and Bailey Martin. Cody and Bailey named her Audrey Rose Martin 22 years ago on January 12th 2015. She has bright brown hair with some red highlights. Her eyes are bright blue, just like her father's.

She has seven siblings, all aging between 21 to 8. Her sister, Annabeth Renee Martin is 21 years old. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her birthday is December 17th 2016.

Audrey's brother, Bentley Cody Martin is 18 years old, going to be 19 on February 19th 2018. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Her twin brothers, Brayden Zachary and Braison Michael are now 16, going to be 17 on March 26th 2020. They have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her sister, Adaylynn Faith Martin is now 13, going to be 14, she was born on April 25th 2022. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

Her sister, Ariah Maya is now 10 years old. Her birthday is January 7th 2026. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her yongest brother, Brandon Jackson is 8 years old, going to be 9 and was born on July 22nd 2027. He has blonde hair with brown eyes.

Ariana Bailee Martin is now 6, but will be 7 in June. Her birthday is June 6th 2029. Her hair is blonde with a hint of brown and her eyes are blue.

Zack and Maya have eight children as well. They got married October 5th 2015. Their oldest daughter, Danielle Caroline Martin is 22 years old. She was born January 1st 2015. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

She is the oldest of eight. Her sister, Dana Marie Martin is 21 years old. She was born December 6th 2016. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her twin brother and sister, Landon Zachary and Deliah Beth are 18, but will be 19 on March 22nd, they were born in 2018.

Lyle Thomas Martin was born April 6th 2020. He is 16 years old. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Darlynna Kaylee is 13 years old. Her birthday is February 3rd 2023. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

Lukas Daniel is now 9 years old, almost 10. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was born June 3rd 2026.

Zack and Maya had another set of twins, two girls, Deborah Zaciyah and Daisy Zarya Martin. They were born July 26th 2028. They are now 8 years old, going to be 9. Debby has brown hair and brown eyes and Daisy has blue eyes and blonde hair.

And finally, their youngest daughter, Dakota Mariana Martin. She was born October 31st 2029. She's 7years old. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

January 12th 2037, Cody and Bailey's Home, Boston Massachusetts

Audrey Rose Martin, Cody and Bailey's oldest daughter, who just graduated from Standard University in May, she's now going to law school in California, where her fiance, Peyton is working towards becoming a heart surgeron. She's also now engaged to her long time boyfriend, Peyton Patterson. She's going to be celebrating her birthday with her sister, Annabeth and cousins, Dani and Dana Martin. They are keeping everything a surprise from Audrey, all she knows is to wear something fancy. Her fiance is coming by to give her a gift for tonight. She spent the night with her family, they celebrated a day early.

On the morning of January 12th 2037, Audrey woke up in her old bed in her old bedroom. She stretched and got out of bed. She headed to the bathroom to shower and change for the day. After showering, Audrey put makeup on and changed into black leggings, a tight blue shirt and a vest, which was pink. She curled her hair and then once she was done with getting ready, she headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen. She saw her parents making breakfast.

"Good morning, Momma." She said, kissing her cheek.

Bailey smiled. "Good morning, baby. Happy birthday, sweetie. I can't believe my baby is 22..."

Cody kissed Audrey's head. "Happy birthday, baby girl. She's a grown woman now...She's not a baby anymore..."

Audrey laughed. "I've been a grown woman for five years now. What's the difference?"

Cody smiled. "You're getting married in a year. That's the difference!"

Audrey smiled, looking down at her engagement ring. "Yeah. I am. I'm ready to marry Peyton."

Cody laughed. "I remembered how I wasn't so sure about him, but now he's just so amazing to you. You've been together for eight years. I was a bit worried for a while that he wasn't in it forever..." He smiled. "...But I remember he came to me one night and said that he was serious about you and wanted to marry you..." He looked at her ring. "I now know what took him so long...He wanted to give you the ring you deserve. That's the ring."

Audrey smiled. "Yeah. I love this ring. I love that he put so much thought into it...I see myself passing this ring down to one of my grandchildren..."

Cody gave her a look. "Woah...Woah...Can we back up here? You are just getting married, Auds. Let's focus on the wedding..."

Bailey laughed. "She's just saying, Cody. Don't have a freak out."

Cody looked at his wife. "Please, Bails. I'm not having a freak out..."

Audrey and Bailey both laugh. "Yeah, right."

Cody handed Audrey her coffee. "I'm not freaking out! My baby is just getting married..." He laughed. "Why would I be freaking out?"

Audrey shook her head. "Right, Daddy. You're not freaking out."

Cody shook his head. "Thank you. I'm not freaking. You're just my baby, and you're getting married."

Audrey smiled. "Yeah, I am. I'm really excited. I'm really also like, 'there's so much to do and I don't know where to start'."

Bailey laughed. "That's why you have family and friends helping you, honey. There's no way you can plan a big wedding alone."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. Well, I better get going. Where's Beth? We need to get going or we're going to late. Aunt Maya is taking us out looking for some flower ideas for the wedding, plus we aren't going out to the club until 10pm."

Cody gave his daughter a look. "Isn't that a little late to start?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "For a 22 and a 21 year old women? No. Now, if you're talking about Addie, if she was sixteen, then yes, it would be super late for her, as it was our curfew..."

Bailey rolled her eyes as well. "Cody, please. They're not teenagers anymore. They can do whatever they want. Plus, it's Beth's break from Yale, she deseves a fun night with her sister before Audrey goes back to work and has a busy few months."

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, Bails, you're right. I'm just thinking they are kids again."

Audrey sighed. "But, we're not..." She yelled from the stairs. "Annabeth Renee! Come on!"

Annabeth Renee Martin, 21 years old, Cody and Bailey's second oldest and the second daughter, walked downstairs. "I'm coming, Auds!"

Audrey smiled. "Let's go. Aunt Maya is waiting for us."

Beth nodded. "Let's go. I'm ready."

The two oldest daughters headed out of the house and into Audrey's car.

Beth put her seatbelt on. "I missed you, Auds."

Audrey smiled. "I missed you too, Beth. We've been so busy we haven't hung out in a while."

Beth looked at her sister. "Have you decided where you are getting married?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah. We are going to Paris. That's where we had our first trip together when I was 18."

Beth smiled. "Awww. That's sweet." She unlocked her phone. "I've been talking to someone new."

Audrey smiled. "Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

Beth smiled. "His name is Ethan Kingston. We have been together for a while now..."

Audrey's eyes went wide. "Ethan Kingston?! The guy you've been crushing on for years?!"

Beth blushed. "Maybe."

Audrey laughed. "My baby sis finally has a boyfriend after years of being single! We have to celebrate this!"

Beth sighed. "Nah, we don't have to do that."

Audrey nodded. "Oh yes, we do."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Later that night after meeting their aunt Maya, Audrey, Beth, Dani and Dana, Audrey's friends, Angela, Jackie, and Leah all were getting ready for the night. They were going to the club across town to celebrate Audrey's birthday.

Audrey was wearing a red dress, black tights and a slash 'Birthday Girl', she had her hair curled and down. She had black high heels on.

Beth was wearing her favorite black dress, red tights, red high heels and her hair was up in a tight bun.

Dani was wearing her favorite blue sparkly shirt, purple skirt and black tights. Her high heels were blue.

Angela, Jackie and Leah were wearing pink dresses, black tights, pink heels and their hair was curled.

Once they were done getting ready, Cody sent an uber for them.

Zack hugged his daughters and nieces. "Have fun, okay?"

Dana nodded. "We will, Daddy..."

Cody hugged his daughters and nieces. "I have another uber coming to get you at 2 am."

Audrey kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy."

The women headed into the uber and headed to the club to celebrate Audrey's birthday.

Once they got there, Audrey looked at Leah. "Shots?"

Leah nodded. "You read my mind girl! Girls, let's have a good time! We have four hours of drinks!"

Beth smiled. "Let's do this!"

Dana nodded her head. "Ready for this!"

Leah came back to the girls with the shots. "Happy birthday, Audrey!"

Audrey smiled. "Let's have a blast!"

Throughout the four hours, the women all had many drinks, shots and dancing. They let it all go because in the next several months, they'll be busy helping Audrey with her wedding.

Audrey was super drunk. "I don't know if I was this drunk for my 21st or worse..."

Angela giggled. "Oh. It was worse, girl."

Leah giggled too. "We need to let it go, you'll be getting married soon!"

Audrey laughed. "Yeah, I am..." She smiled. "I'm ready to marry the man of my dreams."

Beth smiled. "Well, look to your right."

Audrey looked over at her right. There was Peyton. She rushed over, well, as best she could, because she was super drunk.

"What are you doing here?!"

Peyton smiled. "I can't celebrate my future wife's birthday?!" He yelled, because it was so loud.

Audrey smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. "Of course you can."

Peyton smiled as he dipped her as he kissed her. "Happy birthday. I love you."

Audrey giggled. "I love you too..."

That's what made Audrey's birthday the best. She was able to let lose with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

AN: My birthday is tomorrow so I decided to post a one shot. This is the first part of three one shots.

Then maybe a story. I'm not sure, we'll see.


End file.
